


Running Out of Time

by Vitia, Zombie_hunter18



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: Destruction, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tape recorder search(you'll understand later), The haunted - Freeform, Tortured mind and body, messed up STEM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitia/pseuds/Vitia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_hunter18/pseuds/Zombie_hunter18
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Beacon and Union incident. Sebastian and Lily are making up for lost time together, but he still feels empty inside. Then he gets a mysterious phone call from  an "old friend" claiming that Joseph is back in STEM and Ruvik is in there with him and he is running out of time,because he want to make him be the new core. Can Sebastian find him in time or will he be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

It was odd having Lily around for Sebastian after being away for so long, but it had been one of the best times in his life that he will ever have although he still feels empty inside. He had forgiven Myra for running away when he needed her the most and Kidman is still mad at him for leaving her at a gas station to fend for herself against the last of Mobius organization,but what or who could it.  
"Daddy, can we go get ice cream today," said Lily snapping Sebastian out his trance while driving.  
"Sure Lily. Do you want chocolate again?"  
"Yes please,"she answered.  
"Ok then."  
*************************************** They drove to the ice cream parlor after walking and ordered their usual, chocolate with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles and coffee ice cream.  
Lily perked up and said,"Daddy can we go to the park today?"  
"Well I guess we . . ." He said interrupted by his phone.  
*Ring, ring. Ring,ring.*  
"Hello," he said.  
"Hello Sebastian,"said the mysterious voice.  
"Im sorry, do I know you?" he replied back while walking out the ice cream parlor.  
"Really, you don't remember the hell I put you and Joseph through?" the voice answered.  
"Ruvik?"  
"Bingo." he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fist fanfic. Hope you enjoyed. Still working on a schedule as to when the next chapter will be posted. It might be next week who knows but me. Constructive criticism is ok.Thanks again.:)


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want Ruvik? I'm done being your lab rat." Sebastian growled.  
"You might want to reconsider that there Sebastian, have even seen Lily in the ice cream parlor and....oh keep me on the line, you'll need me."  
"What?" Sebastian confusingly replied and looked to where they were sitting at to only find a melted chocolate ice cream.  
He ran in and asked the waiter where she went to and he said that a man came and said that he was her uncle and wanted to give him this envelope. 

 

628 Beacon Drive  
Krimson City

 

"In there you will find an address to the first objective of this long journey that we are going to have," Sebastian heard from his phone.  
"Why don't you just tell me what I'm going to find at the end of this?" He asked.  
"But then that will ruin the fun,but I'll tell you this if you don't hurry I will use your loving daughters head...well more like her brain.""Tick Tock Sebastian you've got work to do."  
********************************  
"Son of a bitch!" Sebastian thought. It would take him a few days just to get to Krimson City by driving and planes were not an option, but then again it would have been too easy to think that Ruvik was at Beacon because the address he was given had only been a few blocks away. So he got in his car and typed the address and look for the fastest route there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that I will update chapters on Fridays unless posted otherwise, but thanks for reading my fanfic and I might make a Christmas themed one since it's close to that time. Thanks again:)


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken Sebastian 2 days to get to Krimson City while breaking a few speeding law and a ticket later, he was there. He unholstered his trusty pistol and went inside the building of the address. Inside it was horrific. Bloody tools on the walls and surprisingly a chair that look very similar to the electric chair in STEM that gave him a boost with firepower and health. Although he did question how it worked, but not enough to an extent since it helped him through his journey. He sat down on it and then was suddenly changed. He was back in the psych room with the body drawers and Tatiana was somehow there.      

    "Hello Sebastian."" It's been a while since you've been here." she said as if reading his mind.

   "How the hell did I get here?"he remarked.

   "Or that you never left." She said with Sebastian having a face of horror. "Only one way to find out but first"... ZAP! Went the machine attached to his head.        "There, that should help you on your journey for a while until he realizes that you're in here then it won't help and the enemies will be unbearable to fight." She says then disappears.

   "Hey Wait!..." What the hell did you mean he'll find me?" he yelled. "Well".. he thought." time to face the nightmares that lie within and got up out of the chair. Instantly the environment changed to what it was expected there was a tape recorder on the table next to the chair. With a little bit of curiosity he pushed play.

" _Hello Sebastian_."the voice said. " _Your probably thinking,Where am I,How am in this hell of a nightmare that I thought that I escaped 2 years ago._ " " _Well you did...without me_!"the voice yelled.    

   "Joseph?"Sebastian questioned.

   " _I was your friend...your partner... and you didn't come back for me! "You ran off and now I'm gonna find you and when I do I will make you kill your daughter slowly and you will watch and when I'm done I'll split your skull!"_ Then the tape ended.

********************************

     "Son of a bitch." Sebastian thought. Joseph was very alive and unhappy.  

             *Ring,ring! Ring, ring*

    "What do you want Ruvik?" "I'm tired of this same old crap!"

    "Well yes I hate him too but that's the price I had to pay."Ruvik replied.  

     "Wait..Why do you hate?" Sebastian said.  

     "I really...really want your pal Joseph out of STEM too, you thick skulled moron.

    "What about what you said that you would do to Lily?!"he yelled.

    "That was only to get you here. She's safe outside of STEM with your pal, Kidman, but not for long. I told her to plug her in 48 hours, but in here time is different."he added. "Also if you need help along the way as to how to defeat certain enemies or how your friend is able to control this place you should collect the tapes that I've hidden in this world." "Good luck Sebastian. You're gonna need it." That was his final comment before hanging up. And with that Sebastian opened the door to see that the world was already starting to fall apart and the haunted walking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Running Out of Time. Sorry that it was late I've been working on a Christmas fanfic.(either Monday or Tuesday)But um...thanks for reading:)


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 hours of nonstop being chased by the haunted in the now very decrepit Krimson city but Sebastian had finally been able to stop in an abandoned house that hadn't fallen down. He almost missed it had he of heard the growls of the haunted in the opposite direction. He walked inside and closed the door, although the haunted have been able to get into buildings so he decided to place a nearby chair under the door handle. He turned to find some ammo and health packs in the room around the corner only to find a shrine with pictures of himself, Kidman, and Joseph with red x's on pictures of when him and Joseph were happy and Kidman wasn't in them. 

   "What the hell is this."Sebastian says out loud. 

At the center of the shrine was a tape that was the same size as his. He remembered that Ruvik had said that he hid tapes around for him to find to help defeating enemies. He took the tape that was in the recorder and put it in his back pocket and put the new one in that had DAY 27 and pushed play

_"This is day 27 of trying to to unlock CB-204 brain to turn. For the subject to turn adrenaline must be released in order for chemical 6-1 to work. In order for the body to produce adrenaline, a stress must be and todays stress is electrocution." Is there anything you want to say?"Ruvik says.  
_

_"Eat me."Joseph answered.  
_

_"Huh... Still have your sense of humor, but not for long."Ruvik said until the sound of electric sparks.  
 _

_"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Joseph_ screamed in agony. 

   "Get comfortable Joseph you're going to be here for a few days." "Electrocution will be at level 3 a point of massive discomfort for 5 days to see if the adrenaline is working."

Then the tape scratched as if it was deliberately tampered with. All Sebastian had was a look of horror and dread on his face then the tape came back to the sound of Joseph's pained voice. 

_"Sebastian... If you ever get this I'm sorry...for everything." "I'm sorry for hurting you." "I'm sorry for reporting you to IA." "I'm sorry for what ever happens in the future and...I'm sorry for not being a good friend."_

Then the tape truly ended. Sebastian was now about ready to break down into tears with his head in his hands he says, 

   "No... I'm sorry for not coming back for you in the first place."

  
Now Sebastian was filled with rage and a little bit of doubt. He was filled with rage that someone was hurting his best friend, his only friend and he had doubt. Doubt that Ruvik was intentionally trying to get Joseph to turn and not go back, but why was he wanting him to turn. There was only one way to find out and that was to find the first couple tapes. He walked out of the room to look for supplies only to find Ruvik standing at the end of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter but it's apart of the story that I'm sticking to, but thanks for reading chapter 4 of Running Out of Time.:|


	5. Chapter 5

  
   "What do you want Ruvik?" Sebastian asked worried.

   "I told you I want Joseph oUT OF HERE!!" Ruvik yelled, cracking the mirror that Sebastian uses to see Tatiana, but it didn't glow and play clair de lune for some reason.

Then everything started to shake. Sebastian thought that the hallway was going to split in half but then the ceiling started to crack and landed in between him and Ruvik. As soon as the ceiling fell the mirror had started to glow and Sebastian was was standing in front of Tatiana.  
  
   "Hello Sebastian."she says.  
  
   "You did that didn't you. You made the ceiling fall." Sebastian remarked.

   "I had to get you alone one way or another to give you this".... she handed him a tape that was labeled YEAR 1 DAY 59 and 100,000 in green gel.  
  
   "Thanks." Sebastian remarked and took the things from her and sat down in the electric chair. He was able to upgrade a lot of things thanks to the large amount of green gel and became more powerful than he ever was in STEM and Mobius.

   "Sebastian. I do have to warn you though. Now that you are becoming more powerful than he ever imagined it will be easier to find you and he will. It's his only goal...other than to destroy this place with everyone else in here"she said and as if on point of her saying that the entire place was shaking.

   "Is this you do it?"Sebastian remarked.

   "Sebastian gET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Tatiana yelled. "Before it's too late." She pulled a knife behind her back and started running down the hall, but before Sebastian left he thought he saw the shimmering of a pair of glasses. Then Sebastian was back in the hallway that had been separated by the rubble. He turned to find that the mirror was deteriorating at a very fast rate and then was obliterated into sand. He remembered about the tape and since it was already in he pushed play. At first it was all staticky until he heard the sounds of Joseph struggling and Ruvik laughing.

_"This is Year 1 Day 59."_ Ruvik said. _"Success of finally making CB-204 turn into his haunted form." "My methods are using hallucinogenics to make him believe that I was torturing his best friend...Sebastian Castellanos, while having a loud ringing noise being played in the background."_

   "No."Sebastian remarked.

_"Integration probability is likely to be 80% if he stays like this for another unless outside factors such as...AHHHH!"_ Ruvik screamed and then there was silence for a few minutes until he heard Ruvik grunting and picking up the recording. _"Update..CB-204 has knocked me unconscious and escaped." "He is more powerful than anticipated." "Must observe his movements patterns in order to find and capture."_

Then the tape ended. Sebastian knew that one way or another he wasn't leaving without knowing that Ruvik is dead one way or another. Then Sebastian remembered that when they were in the church when Joseph was about ready to turn he plugged his health syringes into his neck and he didn't turn...at least for a while. He walked outside to see that the parts of the ground looked like they were being turned upside down with the haunted hanging from barbed wire. Then he saw they weren't hanging they were being dragged acrossed the ground one by one into the center of this crazy place, but at the center it wasn't Beacon. It was the police station that Sebastian and Joseph worked at. It had to of been him. Sebastian ran down the street dodging holes in the ground and the haunted chasing him or being dragged. He had to know. He had to see if it was Joseph. He burst through the door to find Joseph with his axe in hand and his back turned to him.   
  
  "JOSEPH!" Sebastian said with joy until he sees blood dripping from him. He turns around to see that he had in fact turn. 

  "YOU!" Haunted Joseph and ran over him and picked him up by his throat to choke the life out of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late. Thank you for understanding and thank you for reading Chapter 5 of Running Out of Time. Big Boss Battle in the next chapter. Happy New Year!:)  
> (p.s. I'm working on getting a tumblr page to show the picks that go with each chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

   "Joseph...it's me Sebastian!"Sebastian said while struggling to break free from Joseph's grasp.

   "Oh I know it's you since I'm from that pathetic man that thinks you're dead so many times." Joseph answered. "I told him that you were never coming back for him...but it seems you have." "For him, right?" "Or is it to just feel good about yourself to be the hero of the day." "To save the damsel in distress." "You were always like that," he said and he threw Sebastian across the lobby with the scenery changed into what Sebastian perceived to be Beacon.

   He weakly got up and said, "Yea I came to get him out but if you're going to stand in my way, I will kill you and I will kill Ruvik to make sure you never come back to being ever."

   "Well that may be a bit hard to do."Joseph replied.

   "And why is that?"

   "Well if you kill me you also kill your precious Joseph."he remarked

   "You're lying."Sebastian answered hoping to catch him off guard.

Joseph huffed and said, "You're right" and he raised his hand creating a massive force that made Sebastian fly with him back to the wall.

   "All I want is for you to be dead, but I can't kill you unfortunately." "I know it's such a shame since the original loves you with all of his heart and all." Joseph said while walking around him.

  "As friends right?"Sebastian asked, looking up to him.

   "Seriously." Joseph huffed. "And I still wonder why he can stand you after everything you put him through and he still cares about you, but what do I know I'm essentially his hatred and pain and suffering."

   "Where is he?" Sebastian said panting.

   "I don't know."he replied. "Whenever I was separated from him...Ruvik has him on the run nonstop with here being next."

Then the entire room starts shaking like when Tatiana was able to make the ceiling collapse only it was so strong that it made Joseph and Sebastian try to grab something just to be able to stand. Then it stops and Tatiana kicks the door open and walks in knife in hand and bloodstained apron.

   "Hello boys."she said.

   "Seriously!" "Why won't you stay dead?!" Joseph say while reaching for his axe.

   "Aww poor baby, but I brought some help for you."she replied and the freaking executioner comes barreling in through the wall.

   "Sebastian!" Tatiana yells and pushes Sebastian out of the way of the falling ceiling and gets crushed underneath. Sebastian realizing this and just sat there while Joseph and the executioner fighting axe to hammer.

Now Sebastian was pissed. Everyone he ever known was dead, dying, or traitorous. He got up to see that Joseph was winning against the executioner with his pistol. He had to help him. He found cover behind a table and kept firing at him. Joseph realizing this for a split second looks at him and gets hit by the executioner's hammer flinging him across the room. He tries to get up, but fails to do so and he dies. Sebastian looks at the executioner hoping he doesn't attack him, instead all he does is beat his hammer against his head and walks out the door.  
Sebastian walks over to Joseph to grab ammo, but Joseph wasn't fully dead and grabs his leg and says,"He will never stop..." and he is truly dead, but just to make sure Sebastian uses his last match to light him on fire.

   "Yea I'm sure." Sebastian answers. Once Joseph's body disappears the doors open and a long blood trail that goes up the stairs, so Sebastian follows it hoping it leads to the real Joseph. He walks up the stairs that leads to a hallway with double doors. He looks to see that the door is ajar and unholsters his trusty pistol and walks in. Past the doors Sebastian finds the real Joseph sitting in a chair gagged and blindfolded while being held down by barbed wire, but that was not the thing that scared Sebastian the most. It was Ruvik. Standing right behind him with a knife to Joseph's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been very off schedule. I probably won't get one at least this Friday. Midterms are coming up, but any way thank you for reading chapter 6 of Running Out of Time. Oh also we're getting close to the end of the story


	7. Chapter 7

   "JOSEPH!" Sebastian yelled with worry that his friend was dead and Ruvik was faking it.

   "Don't worry, you're precious little angel is fine... for now." Ruvik answer.

   "Get away from him." Sebastian said sternly seeing that Joseph slightly moved.

   "Or what?"Ruvik asked.

   "I'll stab you in the face." Sebastian replied.

   "Sebastian, you really need to work on your threats." Ruvik said while twirling the knife in his fingers.

   "It's not a threat." "It's a promise." Sebastian said then charged at Ruvik hoping to get him away Joseph.  
Fortunately it worked, but Ruvik had teleported him into the streets. He threw him across the street and he hit a sign along the way. As soon as he got up Laura's arms came out from underneath the street from a blood pool and held him upright with a hand choking him. Sebastian looked around to see where Ruvik went to but he couldn't find him. He tried to grab his lantern against the strong pull of her hands. He reaches with all his might, but he only misses by a finger. He had to tries again. He could feel himself starting to blackout. He kicked a Laura's head, disorienting her making him be able to grab his lantern and he threw it at her.  
   She started to screaming, then a wall of blood surrounded her...hiding her from Sebastian. He tried to look in to see if she was dead, but a bunch of long arms not Laura's came flying out the blood wall and tried to grab him. He ran at least a block just to avoid them. Then the blood wall came down and could see what was trying to grab him. It was Ruvik, connected to what appeared to be the Hersey with 2 gigantic, muscular arms that were about to grab him.  
Sebastian ran with all his might to get underneath the lopsided building to hope that he would smack into it like the other time. Sebastian noticed a nearby motorcycle half a block away. He turns down the street and Ruvik slides past him and hit the taco place. Sebastian hopped on the bike and turned the key, but it didn't start. He tries again. He looks back to see that Ruvik was starting to get up. He turns the key and the bike roars to life. He sped passed Main Street and took a sharp curve to the right down Crimson Drive. He kept taking a right turns so that he could still be able to be in the vicinity of Beacon, but he had to get rid of him one way or another. He went down a nearby alley to be able to formulate a plan. Ruvik being close by Sebastian got an idea that he'd launch his bike at Ruvik's face and unload an entire clip at the bike to make it explode. He carried the surprisingly light bike to the stairs in the building. On the 7th floor he saw that Ruvik was climbing the building looking for him. He reached the roof and saw Ruvik's head was starting to appear. He revved the bike and sent it launching at Ruvik and grabbed his pistol and fired the entire clip at it hoping that it would hit the gas canister. After the the 4th bullet fire had started to form and the 6th had made it explode sending the spider half into many pieces and his actual body to the street. Sebastian ran down the stairs and out the door to stop Ruvik from crawling away. Sebastian flipped him over to face him and grabbed his knife. He said

  "I told you that I was going to stab you in the face." Ruvik had a face of horror as Sebastian put both hands on his knife and swung down stabbing him in between his eyes. He got up and wiped the blood and brain matter off of his knife and ran back to Beacon to get Joseph.

  He ran through the hallways checking every door that looked like the one Joseph was held in. Thankfully it was on the first floor but at the end of the hallway. He almost kicked the door down trying to get it open. 

  "Joseph." Sebastian said. As soon as he said that he started thrashing around and getting more cuts from being tied down by the barbed wire and thinking that he was a dream. 

   "Hey Joseph it's me."he said softly while taking off the blind fold and the gag from him mouth. 

   "Sebastian?"he said before passing out. Sebastian reached for his neck for a pulse only for it to be faint.  
   

"Crap." Sebastian says until he felt a prick at the back of his neck and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to make this, but thank you for reading chapter 7 of Running Out of Time:)


	8. Chapter 8

**TWO DAYS LATER**...

Sebastian was starting to wake up with something soft underneath him. He opens his eyes to see that he was and a hospital room. He tried to get up in case this was a dream in STEM but he saw that he was restrained, not with barbed wire or rope, but with actual hospital restraints. He tried feverously to get out of them, increasing his heart rate which got the attention of a couple of nurses and a doctor.

They tried to hold him down, but it was no use Sebastian was much stronger than all of them combined. He had to find Joseph...and Lily if this was the real world.

   "Mr. Castellanos if you stop moving we will take off the restraints."the doctor said. Sebastian saw on her badge said Dr. Avery Stark.

   "LET ME GO!!!"he yelled hoping for them to back off.

   "Mr. Castellanos, I have have a sedative that will knock you out for a few days do you want that!"she said.

   "No."Sebastian answered and he calmed down enough for the nurses to get the restraints off him.

   "There." You happy now?"she asked.  
  
   "Where am I and how did I get here?"

   "Your friend and her daughter brought you here." "She's in the cafeteria and you're at Krimson Medical hospital." She turned to what Sebastian seem that was an intern beside her and said,"He shouldn't have woken up this early." "I want you to find out why."

   "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

   "Yesterday you were like how you were this morning, only you were also crying for your friend that came with you in the ED." "We gave you enough sedative that would have lasted for at least more than 2 days." "So we're going to find out why."

   "Oh."Sebastian remarks.

   "Your friend... you like him don't you."Dr. Stark asked.

   "He's my partner."he answered, getting a glare. "We're detectives."

   "That's not what it sounded like when we knocked you out."  
  
   "What do you mean?"he remarked.

   "I'll spare you the colorful language and say that you really what to be with him and keep him safe."she answered.  
  
   "Can I see him?"

   "You can't." "He's in surgery right now."

   "Why is he in surgery?"

    "I'll let your friend explain to you on what's going on with him, she should be here soon."and with that said she left.

Sebastian waited for maybe 30 minutes until he saw Lily holding her little Myra doll and in the other hand holding Kidman's hand.  
  
*********************************************

  
   "Lily!" Sebastian yelled, flinging off the blanket that was on him and ran to hug her and to never let go.

   "Daddy!"she says and let's go of Kidman's hand to hug.  
  
They don't let go until Sebastian asks, "Lily?... Is it ok if I talk to Aunt Julie by my self.

    "Okay."she answered and left the room. Once she left Sebastian gave Kidman the death glare of all death glares and said,

   "Where the hell have you been?"he asked.

   "Well hello to you too there, Sebastian. I've been well thank you for asking."she exclaimed.

   "Ruvik said you were keeping Lily hostage!" Sebastian answered yelling.

    "Sebastian do you seriously think I would stoop down that low." "You have no faith in you friends." "Especially since they saved your ass."she said.

   "What?"he replied.

    "Yea you've been missing for 2 weeks." "So I made a few calls and it turns out that Lily was being held in an estate and you were last seen heading into Beacon Mental Hospital." "So I save Lily and pull you out of the tub, only to find Joseph in the next tub over." "So what the hell...

   "Where is he?"Sebastian said interrupting her.

   "He's in surgery." "The doctors say that he has something wrong with his arteries, I think."

   "Coronary artery dissection?"he replied.  
  
   "Yea how'd you know?" Kidman asked.

   "It was an old case....let Lily back in."

Sebastian and Lily talked about what they did while he was gone and soon they both fell asleep. Roughly 3 hours later Dr. Avery came back in to the room.

    "Mr. Castellanos... Mr. Oda is out of surgery now."she said.

That made Sebastian wake up fast. "Can I see him?"he asked.

   "Sure." "But you have to be quick or I'll get in trouble."she answered.

   "Ok." He got up quietly not to wake Lily but enough to tell Kidman that he'll be back. Avery had grabbed a nearby wheelchair from the hall so that he wouldn't hurt himself. And they started to go to Joseph's room.

   "How long have you and Mr. Oda been partners?"

   "It's been an on and off sort of thing." "Why?"

   "Just asking." "Why is it an on/off sort of thing?"

   "It's a long story." "And is this 24 questions?"

   "No." "And it's 20 not 24."

Then it was just silence on the way except for a monitor beep. Sebastian never thought they'd reach Joseph's room with it being so silent until he saw the sign for the cardiac ICU and down the hall where the rooms were. Then they reached a room number of 0701. Sebastian saw that there was a man hooked up to all different sorts of tubes and a lot of bandages across his arms and face. Realizing that it was indeed Joseph, he jumped out of the wheelchair and ran to the bed.

   "Joseph!" "Oh my god." He grabbed Joseph's and started crying. He finally felt that this world was real enough that he wasn't going to wake up and be in STEM. Real enough that he was finally home. Sebastian had never been happier.

  "I'll give you guys privacy." Avery said and walked out.

   "Joseph..." "I am so sorry for leaving you in that nightmare." "Please forgive me...". Then there was silence until the sound off a flatline was heard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avery ships them, but thank you for reading Chapter 8 of Running Out of Time. :)


	9. Regret

You never expect it to happen, but then again it did and at the worst time.

All Sebastian could hear was the monitor saying that Joseph's heart had stopped. He saw the nurses and Dr. Avery come in with what he thought was a crash cart. They had to shock him 3 times just to get him back and stabilized enough to get him back back into surgery. Then he felt someone was shaking his shoulders and was awoken from his thoughts.

   "Sebastian!" Kidman yelled and was about to smack him, but he caught her hand before it made contact with his face. "Where the hell is Joseph ?"she asked.

Sebastian about ready to burst into tears answered, "His heart..." he said and Kidman noticed now.

   "Come on you need a shower."she said and walked with him back to his room. When they got there Lily set down her Myra doll and another toy that a nurse had given to her an asked, "What's wrong daddy?"

   "He just needs some time alone Lily." Kidman answered for him and she shoved him into the bathroom.

All Sebastian did was turn on the water in the shower and just sat down in the corner of it. Then he started having flashbacks of all the times that he hurt him.

_"How could you do that to me!"_

_"Reporting me to IA." Sebastian yelled._

_"Sebastian your drinking is getting out of hand."_

_"Well maybe you should have worried about yourself and not about me."_

  
Sebastian turned off the water realizing that he had been in the shower for far too long. He gets out and changes his clothes and has another flashback from before Joseph reporting him. He was in a bar and he was drunk.

_"Hey there's my partner." Sebastian slurs._

_"Sebastian what are you doing here?" "You know we work tomorrow." "Come on I'll drive you home." Joseph says._

_"Well I'm not going anywhere." "Why don't you stay." Sebastian replied._

_"Come on Sebastian." Joseph asked and grabbed his arm. Sebastian gave him a death glare and pulled Joseph's arm to behind his back to where he almost broke it. Joseph cried out in pain and kicked Sebastian's stomach to get him to let go, but not enough to hurt him. He succeeds in doing so making Sebastian fall back and queasy from the beer. He grabbed an empty bottle and smashed it on a nearby. By this time the bouncer and the bartender intervened and sent them both out the door and a bill in Sebastian's face._

All of the flashbacks of when Joseph was just trying to helping him made him start to cry. He heard a knock at the door. He wiped his eyes says come in. He sees Lily walk in carrying her doll.

   "Daddy what's wrong?"she asked.

   "Nothing." "Why,what's wrong?"

   "You don't look like it." "Were you crying because of Uncle Jojo?"

Sebastian chuckled and said, "Yea." "I'm worried about him."

   "Aunt Julie said that he just got back to his room."

  "What?" Sebastian said and walked out of the bathroom and looked at Kidman. She nodded at him to go ahead. He was going to have to thank her later. He ran down the hall as fast as he could bumping into a couple nurses along the way and made it to Joseph's room. He sat back down in the same chair as last time and looked up to him. He noticed that he was a lot less paler than what he was the last time he saw. He was starting to feel tired so he rested his head on Joseph's leg and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. We both finally got chapter 9 done and we're already working on chapter 10 (it's going to have some smut in it get ready), but thank you for reading chapter 9 of Running Out of Time.:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fist fanfic. Hope you enjoyed. Still working on a schedule as to when the next chapter will be posted. It might be next week who knows but me. Constructive criticism is ok.Thanks again.(ps I'm going to put reference to movies and tv shows in each chapter see if you can spot them):)


End file.
